My Endless Love: Christmas Edition
by pinklemons12
Summary: Will and Emma oneshot. A Christmas spent together intensifies hidden emotions. Will someone make a move? Please review.


**Will/Emma Oneshot.**

**What you should know before you read: Will is divorced, 27 years old. Emma is single, 26 years old.**

**Author's Note: Please review. I want feedback on my ideas. Thanks**

Will ran his fingers through his hair. He was getting frustrated with his sophomore Spanish class. Even after extra tutoring sessions, countless review sheets, and weeks of learning the material, they just couldn't conjugate the verbs correctly. He set his red pen down, wondering lightly if he had run out of ink the papers were so terrible. He knew that he should be more concerned with the students' grades, but right now he had too much to handle. Will's divorce had been finalized for about six months, but Terri was still hounding him for money. He was struggling with his growing feelings for Emma as well. He could swear that she has feelings for him, but he couldn't be totally positive. He thought back to a day a couple weeks back, he had ran into her, quite literally, at the local Kroger store.

"_Hey, Emma. How's your Christmas break?" Will had been dressed in a hoodie and jeans, looking quite young. He gave her the once-over; she was looking great, even for just grocery shopping. She was wearing a pair of black slacks and a long sleeve, light pink, t-shirt with a black coat on top. _

"_Hey, Will. It's… going. I.. I'm not really sure what I'm doing for Christmas though. I mean, the last few Christmases were spent with family or Ken, but now that… both my parents are gone and Ken is no longer in the picture, I'm looking at a quite Christmas." She hadn't meant to ramble like that, or push all that information at him. _

"_Oh, well, I… I'm alone too. Maybe… we… could spend Christmas together?" Will was unsure about asking her, he didn't want to cross a line with her. He looked down at his feet, waiting for her answer._

"_Well… that would be great. Um… my house or yours?" Emma answered him, trying to conceal her excitement. _

"_Well, what would you like to do? I mean, it was always tradition at my house to watch 'A Wonderful Life' on Christmas Eve, then open presents on Christmas day. We could do something like that. What did your family do?" Will's eyes sparkled at the thought of Christmas and spending it with Emma. While they would be spending it as just friends, he wanted to think they were moving in a different direction. _

"_At my house… we would spend Christmas Eve baking cookies for Santa and then Christmas day was spent by the fire, just talking and laughing. Oh, and opening presents." Emma thought back to all those Christmases as a child and she almost teared up. _

"_Sounds like we had some similar traditions. Um… not to invite myself over or anything. But we could spend it at your place. You might not feel comfortable at my current location. I am sharing it with an old college roommate of mine. He's not… the cleanest." Will laughed at the thought of Emma trying to clean the entire apartment before she would even sit down._

"_No, no, of course it's okay. So, what have we decided? Christmas Eve or Christmas?" Emma wanted him to come over on both days, but didn't want to say so. _

"_Well, how about both? It's a bit depressing… to watch 'A Wonderful Life' with a guy who rarely gets dressed beyond a bathrobe. And Christmas wouldn't be Christmas without a friend. Or presents." Will added laughing. Emma laughed too, and smiled at her good luck. Two days with Will, it was like the gods blessed her directly. _

"_Sure, that sounds good. My house, Christmas Eve, say… 6pm? We could do dinner and then watch 'A Wonderful Life'." _

"_Or, how about 5pm and we could make those cookies you talked about as well?" Will smiled, as she lit up at the idea._

"_Yes. That sound good. I had better get going though. It looks like I have some Christmas shopping to do." Emma smiled as she pushed the cart towards the check-out. Will smiled and said good-bye, wondering to himself what he was going to get Emma for Christmas._

_Christmas Eve rolled around, and Will was there at her door, dressed in nice jeans and a white button-up shirt. He had a load of presents in his arms, trying to keep them balanced. _

"_Hey, Will." Emma opened the door for him. He looked around her place, which was spotless to be sure. There was a tree in the corner, which he couldn't even tell was fake. It was decorated with precise care, looking more like something out a movie rather than something in an Ohio condo. _

"_Hey, Emma. Can I put these under the tree before I drop them all?" Will removed his shoes quickly and practically ran to the tree before the gifts fell out of his hands. Emma laughed quietly to herself and went back into the kitchen._

"_I hope you like turkey." Emma called out to Will who was still busy placing the gifts carefully under the tree._

"_Of course!" Will called back. After he had finished placing the gifts under the tree, he walked into the kitchen. Everything smelled fantastic; mashed potatoes, green beans, steamed broccoli, and turkey were all laid out on the dining room table._

"_Mind if we make cookies after dinner?" Emma was just finishing up washing the last of the pots. She couldn't leave a dirty kitchen, not for a minute. Will picked up a clean dish towel and started to dry some of the dishes. "Thanks, Will. You don't have to." _

"_I should help. I mean, you made this fantastic meal. You should've told me, I would've helped." Will handed the dishes back to Emma to put in the correct places._

"_No, it's perfectly okay." Together they finished putting the dishes away and then sat down to eat. Everything was cooked to perfection and Will took seconds and thirds while Emma ate slowly. After they were finished, they worked on the dishes together again while Will raved about Emma's cooking. As Will finished putting the last of the dishes away, Emma took out the ingredients for the sugar cookies her mother always made at Christmas. _

_Will and Emma worked in sync, sharing the work between them. They laughed about Sue, Glee Club, and the other teachers at William-McKinley. Emma couldn't remember feeling this much at ease around Will, or feeling this happy. As the last of the cookies came out of the oven, Will went to put the movie in. Emma put a few cookies on a plate and put them on the coffee table. She put two coasters down beside the plate and walked back into the kitchen. She came back with two glasses of white wine and placed them on the coasters. _

_Will and Emma sat beside each other on her cream couch. It was getting late and Emma began to drift off. As the movie played on, Will noticed Emma's eyes beginning to close. He moved closer to her and pulled her towards him and she laid her head on his shoulder. He pulled the blanket that was on the back of the couch and stretched it over her. He wrapped one arm around her and with his other hand he held hers. The movie finished and Emma was definitely asleep. Will debated whether or not to move her to her bedroom, but realized that she would probably not want to wake up on the couch. He gathered her in his arms and carried her up the stairs. He found her bedroom and placed her on one side of the bed while he turned the covers down. He moved her under them and smoothed her hair from her face. She just looked so peaceful. He bent down and kissed her forehead. _

"_Merry Christmas, Emma." He turned off the light and went back down stairs to clean up. _

_The next morning, Emma woke to find herself in bed, fully dressed. She was confused until she walked downstairs and found Will asleep on her couch. Bless his heart, he had placed a blanket underneath him to keep the couch clean. Emma shook his shoulder, "Will. Will." He slowly opened his eyes, trying to focus. "Merry Christmas." _

_After Emma had changed into fresh clothes they sat on the couch opening the gifts they had gotten for each other. Emma had given Will a new tie, blue with black stripes; a book of new sheet music for Glee, the new Star Trek DVD which he had wanted since the movie had hit theatres, a new scarf, red and black; and a huge bag of Reese Pieces, which were his favorite. _

_Will was nervous about his gifts to Emma, he didn't really know how to buy for women. Terri usually just asked him to go to the mall with her to pick something out for herself. For Emma, he had settled on; a mixed CD containing classics like Frank Sinatra and Bing Crosby, the new Sandra Bullock romantic comedy, The Proposal; a new scarf, blue and white; a bag of Rolos, which her favorites, and the gift that made him nervous. He had wondered the jewelry section of Nordstroms for the better part of an hour, looking at various necklaces. He finally settled on a simple white gold chain with a heart shaped charm. On the tip of the heart was a diamond which caught the light spectacularly. As Christmas sales go, it came with a pair of quarter-carat diamond earring at half price. Emma opened this final box and as she opened it her eyes widened._

"_Oh, Will. They're gorgeous. I… you… wow. This is too much." Emma stammered, her eyes finding Will's. _

"_No, Emma. I wanted to get you something really special. You deserve it." Will smiled at her as he began to gather the remaining wrapping paper from the ground. Emma sat there, fumbling with the clasp of the necklace. "Here, let me help." Will took the necklace from her and she moved her hair out of the way. Will latched the clasp of the necklace and Emma turned to show the necklace to him. It looked beautiful on her. She touched it, lovingly. _

"_Thank you, so much, Will. This has been a fabulous Christmas." Emma hugged him to her and he wrapped his arms around her. This had to be the moment, he thought. I just have to kiss her. But just as he was gathering the courage, she let go of him, and carried the bag of trash to the kitchen. _

_Will departed her house, gifts in hand. It had truly been a magical Christmas._

Emma sat at her desk, cleaning up the student files from the day. She fingered the necklace that Will had given her for Christmas, it was becoming a nervous habit. She had to learn to stop or the chain was going to break. It was gonna be a late night, she still had so much paperwork to do. She shivered a bit; it was dead winter in Ohio and in order to save money, Principal Figgins had turned off the heat in the building for a certain amount of time during the evening hours. Emma silently cursed herself for leaving her coat at home; she had been in such a rush that morning. The school was so quite, it was unnerving for her. She turned to her computer and popped a CD into the drive; some crooner classics were harmless.

Will had his head on the desk, trying to relax for a minute before going back to grading those papers. It was late, already 11:30pm. He was freezing and he even had his jacket on. The school was quite, no one else was still at the school, but all of a sudden "Someone to Watch Over Me" was playing through the halls. Will got up from his desk, walking slowly towards the music. He turned the corner and there was Emma's office, still lit up and the source of the music. He didn't want to scare her, so he knocked on the door. Emma jumped anyway and Will laughed silently to himself. She was so cute in her black pencil skirt and blue silk blouse.

Emma turned down the music a little and then got up to unlock the door for Will.

"Hey, Emma, why are you here so late? It's freezing!" Will asked as he stepped into her office.

"I had so much paperwork to finish and I didn't want to leave it all for tomorrow." She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep warm. The short sleeves of her blouse weren't helping any.

"Oh, here. You need this more than I do." Will shrugged off his dress jacket, revealing a light blue, long sleeved, button-up shirt. He held the jacket out to her so she could slip into it.

"No, Will, you'll be cold without it." Emma shook her head. She couldn't, not because of the germs, but because she was already going crazy with him in her office, let alone her wearing his clothes.

"Emma. Come on, you have a short-sleeved shirt on." He motioned for her to step into the jacket he was still holding out for her. She complied and pulled it on. It was still warm from his body and it smelled like him, which intoxicated her.

"Thanks, Will. That's really sweet." Emma went to sit at her desk and motioned that Will could sit opposite her.

"So, how was your day? Besides having a load of work to do?" Will smiled at her as he motioned to the stack of files on her desk.

"It was fine. Quinn and Rachel both came in to talk to me today. I was surprised, to say the least, that they came in together. But I shouldn't divulge the reason behind it. You know, student-counselor confidentiality." Emma smiled nervously at Will as she straightened the already neat pile.

"Of course." Will nodded.

"What about you? How's everything?" Emma noticed that his fell a little, he was stressed.

"The kids in my classes just don't get the material right now. I don't feel like they are trying, but at the same time, I wonder if I'm putting my whole self into the classes right now. Terri… Terri is still asking for more money, which I don't have." Will put his head in his hands. "I just don't know what to do right now. I didn't want the break-up to be bitter or anything, but it's getting harder to remain calm as she keeps pushing me. She has even called me while I'm here, she showed up once to Glee club as well!" Will sighed. "Sorry, I shouldn't burden you with all of that."

"No, Will, it's alright. That's why I'm here. We're friends." Emma gave a reassuring smile as she put her hand on his. She meant it as a platonic gesture, but secretly wished he didn't think that.

"Thanks, Emma. It means a lot to me that you're willing to listen." Will put his hand on hers. He meant it as a platonic gesture, but secretly wished she didn't think that.

As they stared at each other, "Endless Love" started playing. It was one of Emma's favorite's, she thought it was the most romantic song of all time.

"Do you wanna dance? It might warm us both up." Will immediately regretted the word choice, but was still glad when she took his offered hand. He pulled her in close. She put both her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her small waist. He pulled her up onto his toes, pressing her against him. He hummed along with the song and Emma closed her eyes, thinking this all too good to be true. Will turned in small circles, tightening his grip on Emma.

"Emma?" Will was starting to feel a bit brave. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but wasn't sure exactly how she would react.

"Yes?" Emma breathed into his neck, sending shivers up his spine. Doesn't she know that she drives him crazy? She must.

"Emma. You mean the world to me. You actually care about me, you care about my feelings, about the little things. That's what I want in my life, someone who wants to talk to me, someone who wants me around. And after that Christmas we spent together, I cannot imagine spending Christmas or any other holiday with anyone but you. You… are what I want." Emma took her hands from around his neck to place her hands on his chest. She wanted to look him in the eyes.

"Will, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that." Emma smiled up at him, gazing into his eyes.

Emma stood up on her toes, still on Will's feet. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He kissed her back, deepening the kiss. But he wanted to take this slow, not wanting to screw anything up with Emma. After breaking off the kiss, Will continued to move in circles, in time to the music. The diamond around her neck caught the office light, sparkling as the two of them turned to the music. Emma placed her arms around his neck again, smiling so intensely she wondered if someone could die of happiness.

**Hope you liked it! I know the flashback was long, but I wanted Will to be thinking about it. Please please please review!**


End file.
